


Are you afraid of the dark?

by AmericanDreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine whump, Blangst, Darkness, Depressed Blaine, Drama, Drama & Romance, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Finn is alive, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Romance, Sickfic, Sweet, Whump, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: This will be a collection of Klaine and Blaine stories based on random ideas in my head or from random prompts. Since I am into Blangst and there are never enough of those, expect them a lot here (sorry, Blainers).When in the mood, there may be some fluffy things as well. But mainly be prepared for darkness. Can you handle it?





	Are you afraid of the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story! 
> 
> Blaine wakes up feeling sick. But no way is he actually sick. There's no way. Not now...

He knew when he woke up that today was not gonna be great. His head was pounding, his throat hurt and he felt miserable all over. The shivering clued him in to having a fever.

Great. Just great. On a school day. He did not have time for this. There were 2 projects due at the end of the week, Mr. Peterson was rumoured to be giving a pop quiz in Algebra today. And on top of all that, Sectionals was coming up, which meant extra long Glee rehearsals after school. 

He could not afford to be sick right now. No way. So he did what he was taught, the Anderson way; ignore it. 

He dragged himself through all the motions of getting ready. He ignored how flushed his face looked. And definitely pretended he did not rush to the toilet to throw up. 

Everything was fine. He felt great. Perfect. Yep. There was no way he was going to fool Kurt. But he was feeling awesome.

He whistled as he got into his car, ignored how he was panting from the effort it took just walking from the house to the car. Turned on the radio and sang along to Katy Perry and he so did not cough all the way through. 

He put on his best smile as he arrived at school, greeting everyone on the way to his locker. And he so hoped Kurt would not be there to greet him.

Thank god the coast was clear. He took his history book from his bag and opened his locker to switch it out. The second he closed the locker, he jumped.

”Oh god...” He held a hand to his chest as Kurt leaned against the locker next to his and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do that! You’re like a ninja in the morning...”

”And you’re sick.” He said so easily that Blaine cursed inwardly. If he noticed that fast... 

Blaine chuckled and started walking to class. “Good morning to you, too.”

”Blaine... You’re not doing this again.” Kurt looked positively unamused as he walked beside him.

”I’m not doing what again?” 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “This. Pretending you’re fine, when it’s so so obvious you’re not.”

”But I am fine.” 

“I can feel the heat radiating from your skin, Blaine. And I’m not even touching you.”

”I think that’s just the heater malfunctioning in the building again.”

”Explain why you don’t have coffee in your hand.”

”I drank it on the way over.”

”And I suppose the reason you’re bringing a Superman comic to Geography is that you’re studying other planets?” 

Blaine stopped and looked at the book in his hand. Crap. 

Kurt sighed. “You are not going to miss anything if you stay in bed for a day.”

He scoffed. “Uh, I’ll miss everything. There’s-“

Kurt stopped him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “We can all take notes for you. And I can record Glee practice, even though all it will show is Rachel arguing which songs she’ll sing and Santana nearly clawing her eyes out. It’ll be amusing, but can be skipped for a day at least.”

Blaine looked at him and shook his head. “I don’t need to miss anything. I am fine.”

He started walking again and Kurt quickly followed. “So you’re not rushing to the bathroom to throw up right now?”

As he practically ran into the nearest bathroom, he didn’t even look back. “Nope!”

Kurt rolled his eyes, wholly unimpressed as the retching started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :) And if you have prompts or stories you'd like to see written here, feel free to let me know <3


End file.
